Via Las Vegas
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: Butch and Buttercup go to Vegas and they wake up the next day married but they can't get a divorce until a year of living with each other not to mention the one million dollars they won will they start to like each other or hate each other even more.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories to finish but I just needed to post this wait till my birthday dec 17 also the started of winter break mos of thse stories will be done *i hope***

* * *

Buttercup moaned and brought a hand to her face tiredly. Her head was killing her and her eyes felt glued shut. Her stomach was a bit queasy but she didn't feel like she would throw any time soon, Thank god.

_'What happened last night?' _Buttercup's eyes snapped open when she realized where she was. Las Vegas!

She had been working so hard at work when her sisters suggested she take a they all went to Las had She had reserved a room at one of the finest hotels and had packed all her stuff, all her money, all her clothes and had planned on partying till dawn.

Buttercup started turning her head unaware that her sleeping partner had also just awaken and turning his head towards hers. Lime Green eyes met forest green ones before they both let out a cry of surprise and stumbled out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL! BUTCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Buttercup yelled pulling the covers over herself.

Butch backed up against the wall opposite of hers and tried to sooth his aching head. "What am I doing here? This isn't my room?" he asked delirious.

"NO!" Buttercup screamed while searching for her clothes which were scrambled all over the room as she did so she scratched her arm she pulled up her hadn to look at it there was a diamond ring on her ring finger. She than turned to Butch "Did we get hitched last night?" she asked

"What?" He asked

"Did we get married!" Buttercup shoutd throwing her diamnd ring finger in his face

"How the hell should I know I don't rmeber anything" Butch moaned

"WELL WE OBIVOULSIY DID SEEING AS I HAVE THIS ON MY HAND!" Buttercup shouted

"Well if you knew why did you ask me?" Butch smirked

Buttercup just let out a growl going on about making her sisters pay stupid ruffs and other things. When she found her clothes she looked at Butch expactnly

"What?" he asked

Buttercup made to the turn around motion with her hand. Butch just smirked "What's the big deal I've ssen it all before besides theres a bathroom over they're" Butch said standing up and pointing

Buttercup averetd her gazed blushing and stormed off into the bathroom.

Buttercup came back out wearing a green checkred shirt black skinny jeans and green sneakers and her hair in a ponytail with a green scrunchies she looked to see Butch wearing a black muscle shirt green cargo shorts and black sneakers.

"Okay we need to remeber what happened." Buttercup said

"Wow who kned superhumans could get hangovers?" Butch joked

"Butch! This is no time for jokes think!" Buttercup yelled

"Okay okay, sheesh bite my head off why don't you." Butch muttered "Let's see."

_Flashback_

_Buttercup sat at the bar as she watched her sisters Bubbles was dancing with some blond guy and Blossom was making out with some red head on the stairs she took aother sip from her drink bored out of her wits. She looked when a shadow fell on her and she looked up to see no other than Butch._

_"What are you doing here?" Buttercup slurred_

_"What does it look like" Butch smirked "I've decied to grace you with my presence"_

_"Ha-hiccup-ha very-hiccup-funny" Buttercup said_

_Butch grabbed Buttercup's glass and downed it all_

_"Hey I was dinking that" Buttercup frowned_

_"Well than allow me to get you another one"_

_30 Mins later_

_Buttercup and Butch were walking around vegas drunk "lets go play the slots" Butch suggested_

_"Okay"_

_As they got their they won a million dollars someone took their name and siguature to give them the money when they were sober_

_"What do we do now" Buttercup asked_

_"Well how about we go get hitched everyone does it"_

_"Sure" and the two left for the chapel_

_End Flashback_

"This is all your fault!" Buttercup shouted

"Mine you could've have said no1" Butch argued

"I was wasted!" Buttercup answered

"Well so was I1" Butch retored

Soon they're was a knock on the door Butch opned it and Buttercup came

"Good your still here you two have won one million dollars from the slots last night we decided to give it to you while you were sober" the emplyoe said

Butch took the check and closed the door "I'M RICH!" he shouted

"NO! I am!" Buttercup yelled taking the check from him

"I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Were going no where with this!" Buttercup yelled

"Lets just go get a divorce and split the money" Butch said "Sounds fair"

Buttercup nodded and the two fo them left to go get a divorce


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW This is based off the movie What Happens in Vegas it's my movie season were I write ****fanfics**** based off movies**

Buttercup looked at the judge marriage person in horror

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE YEAR BEFORE GETTING A DIVORCE THATS NOT FAIR IF I WANT A DIVORCE WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET ONE INFACT ILL SUE YEP I WILL I HAVE MONEY ILL SUE YOU FOR EVERY PENNY YOU OWN YOU KNOW WHAT I DEMAND A DIVORECE I-" Butch was cut off as Buttercup slapped her hand over his mouth

"What he means to say is that WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CANT JUST KEEP US TOGETHER BECAUSE OU THINK ITS THE RIGHT THINKG TO I DONT LIKE HIM HE DOESNT LIKE ME WE WERE DRUNK HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU MARY DRUNK PEOPLE I MEAN-" Buttercup was cut off as they heard voices outside the door

"THAT WAS YOU" A voice shouted

"DUH PRINCESS WHO ELSE DO YOU KNOW HAS RED EYES" A male voice shouted

"YOU TOOK ADVATGE OF ME"

"I DID NOT YOU TOOK ADVATGE OF ME"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING WE NEED TO GO HELP BUTTERCUP" Another female voice said except higher that confirmed it was her sisters and apparently the rowdy ruff boys

"She's right" Boomer said

"Of course agree with your girlfriend" Brick said

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Boomer yelled

"I'm not" Bubbles sobbed

"Yes I mean Brick SHUTUP" Boomer yelled

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU MAY BUBBLES CRY" Blossom yelled at Brick

"STOP YELLING AT ME"

"YOUR THE ONE YELLING AT ME"

Meanwhile the marriage counselor person looked horrified suddenly they're was a grunt and a slap and thumping sounds

"BRICK I HATE YOU"

"LOVE YOU TOO BLOSS"

"UGGHHH"

There was a loud thud and a shout "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"

"FOR BEING A JERK"

"BUT YOU SLEPT WITH THIS JERK"

"WHY I OUGHT TO"

"YOU OUGHT TO WHAT"

There was another thud groan and slaps

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING" Bubbles said

The doors busted opened to see Blossom and Brick fighting Bubbles grabbed Blossom and pulled her away while Boomer did the same to Brick.

The marriage person looked at them then at Butch and Buttercup seeing the family you come from I'm making it a year in a half" she said

Buttercup stood up "WHAT" and tackled the lady


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you tackled her!" Butch said cracking up with Boomer and Brick as the girls pouted

"It's not y fault it was your stupid brothers fault for making Blossom made enough to attack him and made the console person make it a year and a half." Buttercup growled

"Yeah and thanks to you attacking her she made it to years." Butch grinned

"Sorry Buttercup." Blossom sighed

"It's okay it's not your fault that idiot provoked you." Buttercup smirked

"Hey!" Brick shouted

"So you guys have to stay together for two years?" Boomer said

"No shit Einstein!" Buttercup snapped

"Haha Butch good luck!" Boomer laughed while everyone glared at him minus Brick ho was laughing too

"So where are we going to stay if Professor finds out OMG Professor it's his birthday tomorrow! What am I going to do?" Buttercup cried

"Don't worry Butch can come just say you guys are dating just pretend you didn't sleep with him and get married and you don't have to live with him for two years." Bubbles said

"Yeah like that'll work." Blossom scoffed

"Why not your pretending you didn't sleep with Brick." Bubble asked innocently while Brick smirked

"Just oh never mind come on Bubbles, Buttercup we need to catch a plane and dress up cause by the time we get back to Townsville it'll be the Professor's birthday." Blossom ordered

"Okay, whatever." Bubbles and Buttercup said and the three walked back to their hotel room.

"Anyways I just thought of something." Brick said after watching them walk away "If Buttercup slept with Butch in our room and me with Blossom in their room where were you?" Brick asked

Boomer blushed "Pool."

"Anyways if I'm going to the picnic you guys are coming too." Butch said

"Says who." Brick asked

"Me besides you can mess with Blossom there and Boomer and his girlfriend can go swimming." Butch smirked causing Boomer to blush

"She's not my girlfriend." He muttered

"So she's not a girl or your friend." Brick grinned

"She is."

"So she's your girlfriend." Brick smirked

"Wait what never mind lets just go." Boomer blushed and the three went to their hotel room


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom sat on the plane looking out into space she was dressed in a halter top gold dress that ended above her knees with a pink belt around the middle and gold boots. Bubbles was wearing a one shoulder white dress that ended at her ankles with a blue belt around the middle and white heels. Buttercup was wearing a sleeved black dress that ended at her legs with a balck belt around the middle with black flats. Blossom saw the rodwy ruff boys sit on the plane they didn't see her but Brick turned and winked at her casuing her to blush she still couldn't belive she slept with him! They had matching ties Brick a red suit with a gold tie Boomer blue with a white tie and Butch green with a black tie she wondered if they were spying on them she blushed at the thought of them seeing her naked. She looked back to see Brick blow her a kiss she scowled and turned around.

_'Stupid Brick and jis brotherds bothering us marrying Buttercup sleeping with me wait where were Bubbles and Boomer they had to be together' _Blossom thought she turned to Bubbles who was busy watcing the notebook.

"Bubbles where were you and Boomer last nigh?" She asked Buttercup looked up intrested from her movie Scream

bubbles blushed "Well we actually um at the pool." her blushing gave it away that she and Boomer had done it in the pool

Blossom then thought of something she was in the pool and it smelt funny her eyes widen at the thought and she quickly excused herself and went to the bathroom from their everyone could her screams of EWW I WAS IN THERE THATS DISQUSTING while Bubbles turned bright red.

As Blossom finished ranting she felt queasy and vomited Blossom shrugged it off and walked outside to finish her movie of the proposal she loved comdey tradgey while Bubbles loved romance drama and Buttercup liked horror mystery suspense.

**Meanwhile**

Brick was watching Blossom with a cold gaze while if one looked harder they would see it was lust she just couldn't get the image of how she looked in their room when she woke up. Actually it was quite funny she thought that he was some dork named Dexter and started to make out with him again when she woke up lets just say she was suprised

_Flashabcak_

_Brick woke up with a headache to see red hair sprayed over his chest he looked to see Blossom Utionom goody goody two shoes of the powerpuff girls naked in his bed. Oh the irony as he stared at her he realized that she actually looked preety hot. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow her arms spread out too she looked like a sleeping angel. Also giving him a view of her raather bountiful chest. He couldn't help himslef and started giving her butterfly kisses up her neck. She giggled and grabbed his face kising him full blone on the lips. His eyes widden as Blossom stareddled him making out wiht him giving him another good view. _

_She than muttered into his ear "I love you Dexter."_

_Brick shot up who the hell was dexter and he voiced his thoughts "WHO THE HELL IS DEXTER? " he yelled_

_Blossom woke up with a shout to see a naked Brick screamed bloody murder and slammed him against the wall not knowing she herself was still naked. "_

_"What are you doing." she seethed_

_"Uh not that I'm not loving the view pinkyy cause I amn but I thibk you might to put on something decent." Brick smirked giving her the once over_

_Blossom looked dwon at herself and screamed agian searching for her clothes as Brick put on his boxeers. All Blossom managed to find was her bra and underwear appparntyly her and Brick had been eager to go to sleep._

_"Look." she said "I'm going to forget this whole thing ever happened okay. You don't tell anyboduy I won't tell anybody got it and you better not tell anybody or else I'll cut of your balls and feed them to you." she threatned_

_Brick looked fearful and shook his head as Blossom snuck back to her own room._

_End Flashback_

Brick shuddered who knew Blossom could be so gruesome he noticed Blossom staring at him and he stared back as she blushed and turned around as Brick smirked to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles looked around bored not many people knew this but she always stayed up late

_'What's that word that means you can't sleep uh isonma isonima isonmia whatever!" __Bubbles thought_

She looked to see Buttercup curled up into a ball asleep and Blossom legs apart arms spread out asleep again mot many people knew this but Buttercup was tough didn't mean she was mean she was actually the sweet when she wanted to be and loved waking up in the mooring in the early she actually was the one who woke her and Blossom up for school. Blossom hated waking up early sure she loved learning and stuff but she didn't need to wake up at 6:00 A.M to repeat the stuff she learnt while she was five. She looked and saw the rowdy ruff boys she hadn't know they're were on the plain. Brick looked up and saw her he smirked in her direction who nudged Butch who also grinned evilly Bubbles turned around scared and then she herd laughter she looked back to Brick and Butch laughing and Boomer blushing like a tomato they looked up at her and they started laughing more while Boomer turned scarlet so she turned back around. She hadn't seen Boomer that red since they woke up naked next to each other

_Flashback_

_Bubbles awoke to find the sun shining on her face. She groaned as she sat up was there a monster attack and she had been knocked out. She shivered as she felt the breeze and rubbed her arms. She than looked down and let out a muffled scream not wanted anyone to see her she got up and looked around for a towel and so one on the beach chair as she got up she tripped over something and woke that said person up. She looked to see Boomer staring at her with a weird expression face beet red. She blushed herself and grabbed the towel. She had to admit though Boomer was cute she had a little crush ion him when they were five and enjoyed kissing him._

_"Hi Boomer." Bubbles blushed_

_"Bubbles let me guess we slept together" Boomer sighed as Bubbles nodded_

_"Anyways how have you been" Bubbles asked_

_"fine you"_

_"Same I bet if Blossom and Buttercup were me they'd be freaking out." Bubbles said_

_"Yeah same with Brick and Butch."_

_After talking a bit more Bubbles got up_

_"I have to go see Buttercup in the marriage place." Bubbles said_

_"I have to see Butch." Boomer eyes widen_

_"You don't think I hope not!" Bubbles said_

_They started running there when Boomer stopped_

_"We should got put some clothes on." He blushed and zoomed off while Bubbles did the same_

_End Flashback_

Bubbles snapped out of her flashback as the plane landed she would've much preferred flying but the stopped using there powers years ago they still had them never know what could happen but didn't use it except for cleaning the **(what's it called flat condo uh something like that I forgot what its called) **they shared.

She woke up Blossom and Buttercup as they got their luggage and hopped off the plane and walked towards the Rodwyruff boys so they could get the story straight before they went to the Professor's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell to the professor's house. He opened the door and immediately pulled all three girls into a hug he then noticed the rowdy ruff boys.

"What are they doing here?" The Professor sneered

"Professor they're good now and Buttercup and Butch are dating." Blossom answered

The Professor looked shocked for a while than his frown disappeared but he wasn't smiling either "Whatever makes you happy Buttercup." He said he than glared at Butch "You better not hurt her." He threatened

"Now come on lets enjoy the party." The Professor said as they went inside Buttercup swore she heard Brick say to the professor that Boomer and Bubbles liked each other and were to shy to admit it.

Blossom stared at everyone she was bored don't get her wrong she loved the Professor but he could be so boring sometimes she let out another sigh and blew some hair out of her face.

Brick sat down besides her and whispered in her ear "Want to blow this pop stand."

"Of course but I can't it's his birthday." Blossom replied

"Are you sure." Brick said

"Of course I'm sure." Blossom replied she than notice them putting up a karaoke machine "on second thought I'll be right back.

Brick watched as she made her way to the professor and held her stomach faking a look of pain before she came back

"Let's go!" She grinned

"Awesome." Brick said and pulled her, "First you need to change your outfit were going clubbing."

Blossom nodded and zoomed into the house carrying a bag as they walked to Brick's apartment and Blossom changed in the bathroom while Brick changed in his room. Blossom came back out wearing a off the shoulders red shirt dark washed skinny jeans and red strappy wedges with her hair in a ponytail. Brick had on a black t-shirt with red flames on them black jeans and sneakers. They than went to the club and danced the night away.

Buttercup took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell to the professor's house. He opened the door and immediately pulled all three girls into a hug he then noticed the rowdy ruff boys.

"What are they doing here?" The Professor sneered

"Professor they're good now and Buttercup and Butch are dating." Blossom answered

The Professor looked shocked for a while than his frown disappeared but he wasn't smiling either "Whatever makes you happy Buttercup." He said he than glared at Butch "You better not hurt her." He threatened

"Now come on lets enjoy the party." The Professor said as they went inside Buttercup swore she heard Brick say to the professor that Boomer and Bubbles liked each other and were to shy to admit it.

Blossom stared at everyone she was bored don't get her wrong she loved the Professor but he could be so boring sometimes she let out another sigh and blew some hair out of her face.

Brick sat down besides her and whispered in her ear "Want to blow this pop stand."

"Of course but I can't it's his birthday." Blossom replied

"Are you sure." Brick said

"Of course I'm sure." Blossom replied she than notice them putting up a karaoke machine "on second thought I'll be right back.

Brick watched as she made her way to the professor and held her stomach faking a look of pain before she came back

"Let's go!" She grinned

"Awesome." Brick said and pulled her, "First you need to change your outfit were going clubbing."

Blossom nodded and zoomed into the house carrying a bag as they walked to Brick's apartment and Blossom changed in the bathroom while Brick changed in his room. Blossom came back out wearing a off the shoulders red shirt dark washed skinny jeans and red strappy wedges with her hair in a ponytail. Brick had on a black t-shirt with red flames on them black jeans and sneakers. They than went to the club and danced the night away.


End file.
